It Doesn't Matter What They Think
by Japanmai
Summary: The first in my Sweet Romance series starring Anthy and Miki. Very sweet and very romantic fic.


Sweet Romance Series

It Doesn't Matter What They Think   
by: Japanmai

Note from Japanmai: This is the first in my new Sweet Romance Series. The series is about romances between characters in their respective anime's that have a subtle romance in the actual anime or whom I think should have one! It's a nice variation from the lemon fics I usually write. So without further adieu, It Doesn't Matter What They Think starring Anthy Himemiya and Miki Kyoru from Shoujo Kakumei Utena. *^.^*

Anthy danced around the room, feather duster doubling as a microphone. Utena was gone and would be until the second day after spring break was over, so Anthy was enjoying being alone.   
She turned the radio up as an up-beat song came on that she loved. She shook her hair loose and it fell in long luscious wisps past the baby tee that she wore that said "I only _LOOK_ sweet and innocent..." to the waist of her cut-offs.   
Chu-chu danced around her bare feet and Anthy giggled. "Fun, huh, Chu-chu?"   
"Chuu..." he replied.

Miki checked his watch. 4:30. Why was he wasting his spring break in the library? Studying during school time had its merit but lately he had the feeling that he was running it into the ground.   
He put his books back in his briefcase and left the library. He tried not to notice the girls staring at him. The attention only grew more intense since he'd skipped a grade and was now in Anthy and Utena's class. Then he turned sixteen and Touga threw him a party (an excuse for Touga to meet some new female transfer students). Now the girls were ready to drop their panties because he was dressed casually. Who knew some relaxed jeans and a polo shirt could create such a sensation?   
He left the hormone cloud of girls behind and was walking past Anthy and Utena's dorm when he heard loud music and laughter.   
"Wonder what's going on?" He hesitated before deciding to go ring the bell. He waited several minutes before ringing it again. When nobody answered he decided to just go in.   
He dropped his briefcase at the door and called Utena and Anthy's names. No answer. He followed the sound of the music upstairs to the den. Just as he was about to call for them again, he saw Anthy, dancing around, hair free, skin exposed, and he froze.   
Anthy was just getting into the new song by Megumi Hayashibara when she caught a glimpse of Miki out of the corner of her eye.   
"Oh!" she gasped. "You frightened me." She turned down the volume and suddenly felt self-conscious.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and just barge in but I rang the bell twice and no one answered," he said stepping in shyly.   
"I was just... dancing..." Anthy said smiling sweetly.   
"I see. Do you mind if I come in?" Miki asked.   
"Not at all. Can I offer you some shaved ice?"   
"Sure. Thanks." Miki watched her walk into the kitchen. He let out a huge breath. He'd never seen her dressed like _that_ before. She looked so hot. Especially with her hair down...

Anthy felt her cheeks burning. She didn't mind dressing like this in private, but she felt self-conscious with others around. And with Miki, someone she liked so much, she felt positively naked... perhaps she could sneak and change before he noticed...   
"Let me give you a hand," Miki's voice startled her. He stood beside her and grabbed two bowls for them. "I was studying at the library but I didn't want to waste such a beautiful day inside so I left and went for a walk. Then I heard your party and decided to join." They laughed.   
"I sometimes unwind like this when I'm alone. I usually don't wear things like this with people around... I should go change..." She blushed looking away.   
"Nonsense. You look nice. besides, it's hot today. Don't let me disturb your comfort."   
She smiled. "You look nice today too..." she poured the syrup over their ice and led him back to the den.   
"Well I can't be like Touga and wear that God -awful uniform every day. Especially if I don't have to..."   
"He _does_ wear that thing everywhere..." Anthy laughed.   
"You have a pretty laugh, Anthy," Miki said, then blushed.   
She mirrored his blush. "Thanks."   
"I also like your hair down. I didn't know it was so long and pretty..."   
Anthy knew Miki liked her as much as she liked him and it was hard to resist his charms, what with her being the Rose Bride and all. It was especially so today with him being so forthcoming with compliments.   
"Thanks again..."   
"By the way, where _is_ Utena?" Miki asked, noticing her absence.   
"She's gone to visit a friend. She won't be back until school starts back up."   
"Well lucky me. I can have you to myself for once." Anthy blushed at his comment. "Let's go hang out somewhere. walk with me. Get some fresh air."   
"Okay, when?" Anthy asked polishing off the last of the shaved ice.   
"Now." Miki stood and took her hand. "Come on."   
Anthy looked terrified. "I can't go like this! Let me at least change my shorts."   
"Sure. I'll wait." Miki sat back down.   
Anthy went to her room, heart beating wildly. it wasn't often she got to spend quality time with Miki. The opportunities came few and far between. She took off her shorts and pulled on some low riding jeans and stacked sandals. she ran a comb through her hair. It would take too long to curl it up now. "Besides," she thought. "Miki said he liked it down!"   
"Okay how do I look?" she asked timidly, coming into the den.   
"Nice," Miki said hiding his real reaction. He was on fire. She didn't just look nice, she looked great! "C'mon." He took her hand and led her out.

They walked for a little while, talking the whole time. Anthy always found it easy to talk about any and every thing with Miki.   
"Wanna rest for a little while?" Miki suggested. She nodded. He took her hand again and led her to a spot under a mighty willow.   
They sat cross-legged across from one another.   
"Wanna play a game? I saw some girls and my sister, Kozue playing the other day..."   
"Okay what is it?" Anthy asked.   
"It's called 'Have you ever?'. How it works is, you hold up five fingers like this," he said holding up his open hand. "And one person will say something that they've never had or done. Like I'd say I've never had a pet mouse. If you have done or have had whatever the person said, you have to put a finger down. So you would have only four up now if I said that. The objective is to make the other person have to put all their fingers down. Whoever has all fingers down loses. Get it?"   
"Yeah. Okay let's play."   
"All right. I'll start." Miki thought. "I've never cursed anyone out." Anthy dropped a finger.   
Miki laughed. "No way. Really?"   
"You would if you heard Saionji snore... of course he wasn't awake when I did it but... Okay, now me. I've never won a fencing tournament."   
"Oh cheap shot." Anthy giggled and Miki lowered a finger. "Okay. I've never worn a skirt."   
"Well I should hope not." Anthy said lowering a finger. "One cheap shot deserves another. All right then..." She thought for a moment and decided to put an end to one of her suspicions. "I've been kissed before."   
Miki blushed and lowered a finger.   
"Really?" she asked sweetly. "I wouldn't have ever thought... I didn't mean to embarrass..."   
"No. It's okay. I've just been saving it I guess. I could've kissed Nanami once but.." he noticed that she didn't put a finger down and his heart sank. "So... who was the lucky guy?"   
Anthy blushed. "Well I guess it doesn't count with Saionji since he pretty much forced me." She put down a finger. "I wanted to save mine too."   
Miki smiled slightly. "Let's see now... I've never been in love." They both dropped a finger.   
"I wasn't saving my kiss for you," Anthy said dropping a finger. Miki slowly dropped his too.   
They were quiet for a moment. "You win," Anthy said quietly, looking down and blushing terribly.   
Miki watched her in awe for a moment, then seemingly not in control of his actions, moved next to her. She was too shy to look at him.   
"Hey," he said unsure of the source of his confidence. She looked at him shyly. They gazed at each other for a moment before smiling.   
Anthy leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his neck. surprised and acutely embarrassed at her boldness, she looked up at him in guilt and expectancy.   
Miki's heart almost stopped when she did that. His neck still burned where her lips graced it. He hesitated before slowly leaning forward to press his lips to hers.   
They were both startled at first, but eventually melted into each other. He timidly put a hand on her waist and held her face in the other. Anthy slowly put her arms around his neck and discovered she was slightly pushing her body against his. Miki held her closer.   
When Anthy slightly opened her mouth, his tongue found its way inside and before they realized it, they were engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.   
Neither cared that surely when Spring Break was over, the rumors would spread about them, or that many people would be endlessly jealous in either of their cases. They were only living for this moment.   
They parted, still holding one another. Anthy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Miki brushed her nose with his. She giggled. They'd worked themselves into a position with Anthy cradled in Miki's lap, arms around each other.   
"It was well worth the wait," Miki commented.   
Anthy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder in silent agreement.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You want to stay and watch a movie or something?" Anthy wanted the evening to last as long as possible.   
"Sure." Miki's heart was bursting. He'd finally gotten Anthy to himself and their relationship benefited from it immensely. Here he was now, holding her hand non-stop and chillin' with her all day.   
Now it was past ten and they were cuddled up on the couch watching "The Mummy".   
As the credits rolled Anthy said, "I had fun today, Miki."   
"Me too... I hope we can do this more often." She was nuzzling into his neck again. It drove him crazy.   
"Me too..." her gentle breath inflamed his skin. He lifted her chin and kissed her openly again   
She responded immediately, moaning softly.   
The eleven o' clock chime of the main hall's bell tower interrupted them.   
Miki searched her deep turquoise eyes. "I should go." He didn't move.   
"Yeah..." She remained still.   
He kissed her again until the quarter past chimes called him again.   
"I really should go." He reluctantly got up and she followed him to the door, hand in hand.   
"Thanks again for today." Anthy smiled. Miki opened the door, turned to face her and kissed her again.   
"No. Thank _you_." He turned and left.   
  
Anthy closed the door and leaned back against it. Her face was flushed, her heart was racing, and her body was on fire. She felt like her skin was the only thing that was keeping her from going everywhere at once.   
  
Was this love?

She fell asleep that night with Miki on her mind.   
  



End file.
